You're mine, Mi-sa-ki
by Mikado-colors
Summary: Encore une fois, Saruhiko tombe sur Yata et ça finit par dégénérer!


**Auteur**: Je suis l'auteur de cette merveilleuse (ou pas) histoire.

**Titre**: You're mine, Mi-sa-ki ~

**Disclaimer**:Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et même si je les emprunte pour une histoire sans prétention, ils restent à l'auteur et seulement à lui. Quel dommage !

**Pairing****: **Saruhiko/Misaki

**Note : **Pour moi, il y a un triangle amoureux un peu tordu qui se forme quand on me parle de Misaki et Saruhiko. Misaki idolâtre/aime Suoh Mikoto (comment ne pas tomber sous son charme ?) même si c'est à sens unique. Saruhiko aime d'une façon un peu tordue (pour ne pas dire complètement tordue et malsaine) Misaki et c'est à sens unique. Car Misaki aime Saruhiko de façon « bromance », not more ! Donc c'est un amour un peu tordu et assez douloureux en un sens. J'espère réussir à m'en sortir donc avec cette petite histoire qui risque d'aller dans le sens de ma vision de leur relation spéciale, quoi !

A vos risques et périls ! ~

C'est un défi que j'ai reçu sur le forum "**Rp-with-you**"

* * *

**- ****Mi-sa-ki ~**

Serrant les dents, le rouquin fit volte face, explosant au passage le visage de l'un de ses adversaires du moment à l'aide de ses poings. Un dealer s'était lancé sur le territoire d'Homra et Yata et les autres s'étaient lancé à sa poursuite. Le spectre 4 semblait s'y intéresser aussi. Pendant que les rouges et les bleus affrontaient les hommes de main du dealer, Saruhiko s'était égaré dans les rues à la recherche de son ancien allié.

**- ****Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le singe !**

**- Je suis venu te passer un petit bonjour tant que j'étais dans les parages, Mi-sa-ki ~**

**- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !**

Son skateboard sous le pied, il donna une impulsion avec l'autre pour s'élancer vers le traître. Sa batte de baseball traînait dans un coin. Il ne prit pas la peine de la récupérer et bondit sur son ennemi. Les poings enflammés, il tenta de lui porter un coup. Mais chacun était paré et il fit de même avec les ripostes. Il s'éloigna d'un coup pour esquiver l'épée qui menaçait de le trancher en deux au niveau de ses hanches. Il dut bondir pour éviter la rafale de couteaux qui s'abattait sur lui. Dérivant légèrement en arrière, accroupit sur son skateboard, le rouquin foudroyait son adversaire.

**- ****Tu t'améliores un peu, Misaki, mais c'est loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec ma puissance !**

Les deux flammes luisaient dans les mains du brun. Il arborait fièrement sa double puissance. Il n'avait pas quitté Homra pour rien. Il y avait plusieurs raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire. L'une était qu'il ne supportait pas de se faire éclipser par Mikoto aux yeux de Yata. Il comptait bien faire réaliser à son ancien allié à quel point le rouge n'était pas si merveilleux que ça.

**- ****C'est ce que tu crois, le singe !,** S'écria le rouquin en revenant à la charge. Les coups s'échangeaient à grande vitesse. Les hommes de main du dealer qui s'étaient relevés en avaient profité pour s'éclipser. Les deux autres étaient bien trop occupés à se battre pour le remarquer. Pourtant l'un des hommes du dealer ne comptait pas partir sans les immobiliser le temps qu'ils partent loin et sauvent la peau de leur patron. Sortant une petite boule d'une de ses poches, il la fit glisser vers les pieds des deux combattants. Il la regarda un instant et lorsqu'il vit la petite lumière rouge s'enclencher, il prit la fuite, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

**- ****Mi-Sa-ki ! On ne sait plus garder l'équilibre ? ~**

Le rouquin avait buté contre la petite boule avec son skateboard. Il avait du réaliser une roulade pour éviter de s'étaler sur le sol. Rageant de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, il posa son regard sur la route pavée où il était pour trouver la chose qui avait osé le ridiculiser aux yeux de son ancien ami.

**- ****C'est … Oh putain !**

Il ne fut pas le seul à réaliser qu'ils étaient mal barrés s'ils restaient là. Les deux tentèrent de partir loin de cette boule. Mais la lumière rouge avait déjà accéléré le rythme et l'objet explosa, projetant les deux garçons plus loin dans la rue. Fushimi termina allongé sur le sol, ses vêtements déchirés lorsqu'il avait roulé. Yata s'était pris un mur et avait glissé le long, inconscient à cause du choc. Un léger filet de sang coulait le long de sa tempe jusqu'à sa joue.

**- ****Hmm****, **grogna le brun en se redressant légèrement. Le choc avait été violent mais moins que pour le rouquin. Il n'avait pas reçu de choc à la tête car il avait pris le temps de se protéger de ses bras. Il balaya du regard la rue. Il n'y avait personne à part eux. Puis son regard tomba sur le corps inerte de Yata.

**- ****Tu es si faible, Misaki… Si faible sans moi****, **Souffla le jeune homme en se relevant. Il s'approcha du rouquin. Il respirait encore à première vue. Ce n'était pas un choc pareil qui allait le tuer. Son épée à la main, il la pointa vers son adversaire assommé. Il leva le visage de la pointe de son arme avant de l'abaisser pour découper son haut. Il le fendit entièrement, regardant la peau apparaître petit à petit.

**- ****Tu dois t'en débarrasser.**

Saruhiko s'abaissa et poussa un pan du vêtement pour dévoiler un peu plus le torse et la marque qui y était dessinée. La marque d'Homra. Celle que lui avait détruite du bout des doigts sous le regard effaré de son camarade. Il avait enfin attiré l'attention de son ami sur lui ce jour-là. Même si c'était de la haine qu'il avait engendrée, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Misaki le regardait de nouveau.

**- ****You're mine, Misaki !,** Dit-il en enflamma ses doigts comme il l'avait fait le jour où il avait trahi Homra pour rejoindre le Spectre 4. Il les approcha de la marque. Jetant un bref regard au visage inconscient de son vis-à-vis, il hésita. Yata ne pouvait pas se défendre. Aussi sadique qu'il soit, il n'aimait pas le faire sans que son adversaire puisse réagir. Il voulait que Misaki le regarde, lui hurle dessus, le déteste encore plus. Il voulait que le rouquin soit témoin de la scène et non qu'il se réveille avec une affreuse douleur plus tard. Il voulait voir sa réaction. Il allait repousser son geste à la prochaine fois.

**- ****Ce n'est que partie remise.**

Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que le corps inconscient de Yata fut retrouvé par ses camarades d'Homra. Anna avait ressenti un problème et avait envoyé, avec l'aide d'Izumo, quelqu'un pour récupérer le rouquin. Lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, il était le seul présent dans la rue. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Fushimi dans les environs. Il l'avait lâchement abandonné, sans le moindre remord.

**- ****L'enflure de traître !,** S'exclama Misaki alors qu'il était enfermé dans la salle de bain à l'étage du bar. Il était en train de soigner les quelques blessures présentes sur son corps. Il y en avait une dont il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Les traces de dent incrustées dans la peau de son cou ne pouvaient qu'appartenir au brun. Il y avait personne d'assez tordu pour mordre une personne inconsciente. Il allait le lui payer la prochaine fois qu'ils se croiseraient. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de bombe qui les arrêterait. Foi de Yata !

* * *

Je dois avouer que je suis nulle pour les scènes de combat ... Je demande donc pardon pour cette partie très moyenne! Sinon comment vous avez trouvé le reste ? L'idée était pas trop mal ? J'y ai pensé hier soir en allant me coucher mais je n'avais pas le courage d'écrire ...

Alors défi réussi ? ~


End file.
